Saiyan Pride to the Very End!
by RoseAuthor98
Summary: (Contains Some Spoilers for DBS) The Battle between Vegeta and Jiren reaches its climax, as the Saiyan Prince puts everything on the line even his own pride to save the entirety of Universe 7. Now as his ultimate battle comes to its conclusion, will he survive? Or has the Prince finally fallen off the Tournament of Power Arena? Find out here!


_**Notes:**_

 _ **This Will Contain Spoilers, besides the elimination of Vegeta of course.**_

 _ **This is a retelling of how I would have rung out Vegeta. You can decide if I did it justice or not.**_

 _ **I do not own Dragon Ball, Dragon Ball Z, Dragon Ball Super, Dragon Ball GT. All of the Characters used belong to Akira Toriyama and everybody else.**_

 _ **Please Enjoy!**_

* * *

"Damn it all..." Vegeta said as he pulled himself up from the ground as Jiren looked down at him and Goku from above. "I guess I'll just have to run out the clock." Vegeta said as Jiren leaped down from above his landing sending wind that almost blew Vegeta back.

"Vegeta… Be Careful. I'll join as soon as my body is able to move again." Goku said to Vegeta who smiled back at him. Vegeta then began to walk towards Jiren. " _I hope Vegeta makes it out of this long enough for both of us to battle Jiren."_ Goku silently thought to himself as Vegeta got in a fighting pose ready to battle Jiren.

"Give up and jump off. You have proven your point, lasting this long." Jiren said to Vegeta as he clutched his fist.

"Like Hell I'll give up now!" Vegeta shouted as he transformed into his " _Ascended Super Saiyan Blue"_ state and dashed at Jiren.

 _Vegeta began throwing his fists right at Jiren who blocked each with ease before Vegeta spin kicked Jiren away and continued his attack before Jiren moved in front of him and punched him in the stomach before grabbing him by the head and slamming him into the ground punching him in the stomach repeatedly before Vegeta smashed Jiren in the face, the attack unphasing the alien who grabbed Vegeta by the foot and spun Vegeta before throwing him away and firing KI blasts at him, causing multiple explosions._

" _Damn, he wasn't even phased by the attack…"_ Vegeta thought to himself as he backflipped and launched himself at Jiren flying threw the smoke and barraging Jiren with punches to the chest, each not even damaging Jiren. Jiren then charged his fists full of KI and punched Vegeta in the face and stomach repeatedly causing Vegeta split blood before Jiren kicked him away. " _He is just toying with me… He doesn't even take me seriously!"_ Vegeta thought to himself before Jiren appeared behind him, kicking him in the air before appearing above Vegeta and slamming him right in the stomach with a double axe knocking Vegeta threw multiple floating remains of the Tournament Arena.

"Why are you so persistent." Jiren said to Vegeta who stood up. The Saiyan looked at Jiren as he formed a purple energy in his hand and spun it around before tossing it at Jiren who smacked it away. "You are going through such lengths just to survive. Just let your universe be erased. You have _no chance_ of surviving me." Jiren added on as he landed in front of Vegeta.

"Why you ask?" Vegeta said as he powered up slightly, using what was left of his power. "Because I am tired of being _forced_ to look at your ugly mug!" Vegeta shouted as he dashed at Jiren and machine kicked the alien who shrugged off attacks before knocking Vegeta down to the ground.

"I am tired of this pointless fighting as well." Jiren said as his FOUR auras flared up as he created a powerful KI blast and pulled back his hand as Vegeta laid there. Vegeta struggled to get up slightly before he looked at Jiren's attack. "Goodbye… _Vegeta._ " Jiren said to Vegeta as he fired the attack right at him.

 _ **B O O M**_

Jiren looked at the explosion that was so close to him. He know he didn't use enough power to _kill_ Vegeta. However as he looked back, he noticed Vegeta wasn't on the stands. Suddenly out of the smoke emerged Vegeta in his Ascended Super Saiyan Blue state.

" _ **FINAL! SHINE! ATTACK!"**_ Vegeta shouted as he thrusted the green energy wave in front of Jiren, releasing all of its power in front of Jiren, sending the warrior flying back into the ground, shattering it easily sending Jiren back before the alien grabbed the blast and kicked it away as he noticed he was just barely out of the arena.

" _I let my guard down and he almost ringed me out. I can't fool around anymore and make a mistake like that again…"_ Jiren thought to himself as he remembered, how Frieza, Android 17, and now Vegeta all had struck him because he had his guard down.

"Damn it. Damn it. DAMN IT! This bastard keeps escaping defeat! WHY WON'T YOU STAY DOWN!" Vegeta shouted as he released more and more KI blasts at Jiren, who leaped and smacked them all away as he smashed Vegeta right in the stomach knocking Vegeta out of his God State before he grabbed Vegeta by the head and flew down at full speed, smashing Vegeta through multiple rocks.

 _ **(If you are a BIG Vegeta fan, this next bit gonna be a bit painful to read)**_

 _Jiren grabbed Vegeta by the head, holding him as he smacked Vegeta in the face knocking more and more blood out of Vegeta. He then threw Vegeta to the ground on his stomach and slammed his foot into his stomach. Jiren then stepped on Vegeta's face._

"You are pathetic. You thought you could surpass _me_?! You should've known your place and let Son Goku do the man's work." Jiren said to Vegeta who eyes widened. "Now you have done your part." Jiren said as he rubbed his foot into Vegeta's nose.

" _Wait… for Kakarot?! WAIT FOR KAKAROT?"_ Vegeta thought to himself. "WAIT FOR KAKAROT!" Vegeta shouted as he powered up gaining his blue aura, knocking Jiren off him with a direct KI blast to the face before he rolled away and put his hands togeter. "FINAL FL-" Vegeta started only to have Jiren kick the BLUE out of him before leaping above Vegeta and smashing his fist into him repeatedly, breaking Vegeta before slamming him once more in the face, knocking him down to the ground leaving Vegeta there.

"Shit…" Vegeta said as he tried to go into his Ascended God state, only to be unable too as Jiren smirked at him.

"Unable to go into your little transformation? Pathetic!" Jiren shouted as he slammed Vegeta in the stomach causing the Saiyan to be kicked through another rock. Vegeta stood up once more. Using what energy he had to Power up against Jiren.

Vegeta powered up as a Super Saiyan 2, using pure Willpower and Pride alone "My race… My people… All of it was taken away from me by a cruel and unforgiving villain who I am now forced to work with… I stood a top above all, until Kakarot came and kicked that away from me… He forced me to become the Great Ape… Then that same Kakarot came and saved me from that Cruel Villain… TWICE… I lost to a being I had a hand in creating… Then I allowed him to reach his Ultimate Form and then he EMBARRASSED me in front of my own SON. Then, Kakarot's Brat came and cleaned up my mess… Seven Years Later, my own doing released a monster that was going to blow up the entire universe and kill the family I had grown to love because of my selfishness, which all ended with me being forced to fuse with Kakarot and then, force me and everyone to put their faith into Kakarot, me included. However, after all of those defeats Jiren, I have come back. Everytime I come back stronger, faster, and even better than the one who defeated me. My Pride as a Saiyan Elite pushing me further and further, allowing me to reach power far beyond my own limits. So when you ring me out, you better pray to whatever you believe in because after I become even stronger. I. WILL. COME. FOR. YOU! NOW HAVE A TASTE! OF MY _**LIMIT-BREAKING**_ _**FINAL FLASH!"**_ Vegeta shouted as he released his strongest Final Flash yet, transforming into his "Ascended Super Saiyan Blue" or "Limit-Breaker Blue" state once more sending the blast right at Jiren who eyes widened as he was knocked away by the blast, its power soaring farther and farther away from the arena, as Vegeta fell to the ground, back in his Natural Black Hair state.

"Impressive… The power of that attack was even stronger than your "Final Explosion" or "Final Flash" from before. However, this, is where you fall." Jiren said as he appeared out of the smoke, his shirt and pants torn from the immense power of the attack. However, Jiren himself was unphased or by appearances, unhurt. Jiren walked over to Vegeta and carried him to the edge of the Arena, not blasting him out or anything of the sort. He simply dropped Vegeta off into the void before Vegeta appeared in the stands, unconscious and officially defeated.

"Vegeta of Universe 7 is Unable to continue!" The Grand Priest announced as the two Zen-Oh's tapped Vegeta's face marking him out of the Tournament.

"Thank you Vegeta…" Beerus said as Krillin and Gohan gave Vegeta a Senzu Bean. "You did your part well. You rung out multiple members and even when you didn't need to, you put up your guns and went into a Live or Die situation just to help your rival gain some energy back." Beerus added on before finishing with one final line. "You truly are worthy to be called the Prince of All Saiyans." Beerus finished with.

"Vegeta…" Goku said as he lifted himself up. He had gained roughly enough power to at least transform as he transformed into a Super Saiyan Blue. "Even though you didn't have to, you were also dropping off bits and pieces of your energy to me when you didn't need to." Goku said as he looked at Jiren who looked at him.

"Come." Jiren said simply telling Goku to come and strike him

 _Goku charged at Jiren and began throwing multiple punches and kicks, each missing Jiren before the Gray Alien spin kicked the Blue out of Goku, who powered into a Super Saiyan God and charged forward throwing multiple strikes once more, before Jiren punched him right in the stomach knocking him away before Jiren punched him repeatedly before using his max power briefly to uppercut and then kick Goku away down to the edge of the arena back into his Natural State._

" _I couldn't even land a strike on him… Is this where it all ends…"_ Goku said as he pulled himself up once more. "Krillin… Tien… Piccolo… Android 17… Android 18… Frieza… Gohan… Master Roshi… Vegeta… Chi-Chi… Goten… Bulma… All of you…" Goku said to himself as Jiren walked closer ready to ring out Goku with a single punch. "I won't… I can't fail… I WON'T FAIL ANY OF YOU!" Goku shouted as he was wrapped in a red, purple, and blue aura as he unleashed all of his power at once and Jiren stood there frozen as the light disappeared and Goku looked at Jiren. A silver, icy, glare in his eyes. The eyes of Ultra Instinct. Goku's glare sent shockwaves alone.

"Jiren… After everything you have done… I simply can't let you walk out of this. Especially after that beating you gave Vegeta. So now Jiren, instead of ringing you out. I am going to break every single bone in your body… Then… I am going to blast you out into those stands. Now come Jiren. Show me the Power of a Man soon to be erased." Goku said as he walked towards Jiren, a fierce and unforgiving look in his eyes as his black hair flowed back and forth as he prepared to finish the ultimate battle in the ultimate Tournament once and for all.

 **E N D… For Now…**

A/N:

Woo. That last bit was hella outta character for Goku. At least Dragon Ball Super Goku. I feel like when I typed this, I thought I was typing some for Dragon Ball Z instead of Dragon Ball Super but whatevs, it was still badass and cool, just like how I wanted it to be. Also, if you guys want more AKA the Finale between Goku and Jiren, please support and share this as much as possible and expect the finale sometime after DBS ends! So until then, See Ya!


End file.
